comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman Eternal
Batman Eternal is published by DC Comics. The current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Batman and Robin Eternal #25: 23 Mar 2016 Current Issue :Batman and Robin Eternal #26: 30 Mar 2016 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Weekly 26-issue series. Characters Main Characters *'Batman/Bruce Wayne' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Batman and Robin Eternal #26 Batman and Robin Eternal #25 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Batman Eternal, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-20. "In the wake of Forever Evil, the world looks at heroes in a different light, creating tension between Batman and his allies and the Gotham City Police Department. When a gang war breaks out and new villains arise, it’s up to the Dark Knight, Batgirl, and more to turn the tides as best as they can-but will the GCPD be a help or a hinderance?" - *'Batman Eternal, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #21-40. "After Commissioner Gordon’s arrest, Batman’s world is turned upside down. New allies emerge, old allies fall and his rogues gallery of villains are not quite who they seem. With a new power structure being established in Gotham amidst rising tension and chaos, can Batman adapt to the changing status quo?" - *'Batman Eternal, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #35-52, plus Batman vol. 2 #28. "The GCPD have done the impossible: They’ve beaten Batman! Meanwhile, the rogues of Gotham City unite under a mysterious foe that even the Riddler is terrified of." - *'Batman & Robin Eternal, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-12. "Not many years ago, Batman and Robin worked the most disturbing case of their crimefighting careers: bringing down the organization of the human trafficker known only as Mother. At the time, Dick Grayson did not understand the scope of that case, but now its darkest secrets are coming back to haunt him and everyone else who ever worked with Batman!" - *'Batman & Robin Eternal, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #13-26. "The Dynamic Duo thought they defeated her for good, but now, five years later, Mother is back and she’s ready to enact her grand plan—one that’s even worse than Dick Grayson and the Robins could have ever imagined. And, when the truth behind Batman’s greatest failure is revealed, one of his allies may walk away from the fight forever. As the world burns, it’s up to Dick Grayson to save an entire generation from unspeakable tragedy!" - Omnibus Hardcovers *'Batman Eternal Omnibus' - Collects vol. 1 #1-52, plus Batman vol. 2 #28. - History Background Creative Team Writers: Scott Snyder, James Tynion IV, John Layman, Ray Fawkes, Tim Seely. Artist/Covers: Jason Fabok. Artist: Dustin Nguyen. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-52, 2014-2015 (Batman Eternal) * Volume 2: #1-26, 2015-2016 (Batman and Robin Eternal) Future Publication Dates News & Features * 20 Nov 2015 - [http://www.newsarama.com/26896-hello-mother-tynion-takes-batman-robin-eternal-into-second-act.html Batman & Robin Eternal Writer Promises Another Character Returning to Continuity After Cassandra Cain] * 20 Oct 2015 - [http://www.newsarama.com/26434-from-cat-to-bat.html Batman & Robin Eternal: About What Makes & What It Means To Be a Robin] * 01 Jul 2014 - [http://www.newsarama.com/21471-batman-eternal-s-biggest-questions-so-far-and-possible-answers.html Batman Eternal's Biggest Questions So Far (and Possible Answers)] * 30 Jun 2014 - [http://www.usatoday.com/story/life/2014/06/30/batman-eternal-comic-book-series/11734159/ Batman Eternal features an unwanted reunion] * 07 May 2014 - [http://www.newsarama.com/21061-gates-of-gotham-villain-coming-to-batman-eternal.html Gates of Gotham Villain Coming to Batman Eternal] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero